


Fireworks and Fireflies

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui and Nanao celebrate Nanao's birthday and move forward with their romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is set after the Winter War. It also contains a little citrus. Please do not read if that offends you.

 

**Fireworks and Fireflies**

This year was different than usual. Nanao's birthday had always observed certain traditions, and for the first time in years, those traditions were being broken. Well, not all of them. Nanao was dressed in a dark indigo yukata instead of her uniform, and that was part of their traditions. But instead of joining the rest of the shinigami at the festival that was going one, both Nanao and her captain were seated by the pond in the private gardens outside his quarters.

Kyoraku had procured a selection of festival treats for them to nibble on, and Nanao had to admit that it was nice to have some time just for the two of them. There hadn't been much of a chance of that lately. The Winter War was over, but the aftermath had been more problematic to deal with than anyone had anticipated. Things were finally getting back to normal in the Seireitei, but everyone was a little overworked, and there hadn't been much time for relaxing.

Still, amidst the craziness of the past few months, she had somehow found the time to admit to her feelings about her captain. Of course, it had been a spur of the moment instinctive reaction to seeing him standing in their office doorway looking more disheveled than usual but alive and well. Without thinking about Nanao had threw herself into his arms, and sometime during that embrace she might have mentioned that she loved the man. Her utter relief and joy that he was still alive and had come back had overwhelmed everything else.

Shunsui hadn't let her take back her declaration after that, and they had moved forward towards something more like a romance. The lack of free time that anyone had lately had put something of a damper on Shunsui's ideas of how their time should be spent. It hadn't kept him from stealing kisses while they were in the office though. His fingers slipped between hers, and Nanao was drawn back to the current moment.

"What are you thinking about so intently, Nanao-chan?"

She shook her head. "Nothing much."

Shunsui stole a kiss. "The fireworks are starting soon, and I haven't given you your birthday present yet."

Nanao laughed and leaned against him. "You know you don't have to get me anything."

"You say that every year, Nanao-chan."

"That never makes it any less true."

He brushed a kiss across her temple. "I like giving you things. Here."

"Thank you."

Taking the little box, Nanao pulled the ribbon off and lifted the top off. Nestled on a bed of white cotton was a pair of amethyst earrings. They were simple enough for everyday wear but elegant and eye catching at the same time. It only took Nanao a moment to slip them into her ears. Shunsui reached out to touch one gently.

"I love you, Nanao."

"I know."

She slid a hand into his hair and pulled his face down to kiss him. Nanao broke off the kiss with a giggle as firefly flitted by her cheek. The garden was full of the creatures and there winking lights. Shunsui pulled her into his lap and kissed her again. His fingers found their way into her hair, disordering her loose braid, but Nanao found she didn't really care. Shunsui's kisses were addictive, and Nanao was more than happy to reciprocate. It was only when the sound of the fireworks going off overheard made Nanao start that they broke apart.

Shunsui trailed his lips down her neck to her collarbone. She buried her fingers in his hair, breathless. He glanced up meeting her eyes, and Nanao found herself nearly drowning in the love she saw there.

"Nanao?"

She knew what he was asking. "Please."

With a deft move, Shunsui had undone her obi, making her yukata gape open slightly. There was another tie holding the yukata together of course, but it did give Shunsui the opportunity to further investigate down her collarbones. His stubble tickled the tops of her breasts, and Nanao fought the urge to giggle. Those giggles turned into a gasp though when his tongue traced a path around one nipple before he pressed a kiss to it. His fingers mirrored his explorations on her other breast.

"Shunsui."

Her fingers pulled at his pink haori. It wasn't fair that he got to do all of the exploring so far. Shunsui grinned down at her then kissed her again, his tongue invading her mouth. And then he obliged her by shrugging off both of his haoris. Nanao giggled again and nuzzled his nose before trailing kisses down his jaw. Shunsui growled a little when she found a sensitive spot on his neck, and he retaliated by sliding her yukata down her shoulders until it pooled at her elbows and left most of her chest exposed.

"My lovely, lovely Nanao-chan," He smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her thoroughly. "You're beautiful, precious."

Nanao laughed at that. "So you insist."

The next thing Nanao knew she was laying atop his haoris on the porch instead of sitting in his lap. Shunsui had shrugged off the top of his uniform and was kissing his way down her body. Her fingers found their way back into his hair. He chuckled against her skin and finished removing the last of the barriers that were between her skin and him. He kissed her again, and beneath the fireworks and fireflies, the two of them celebrated her birthday and Tanabata. It was definitely one of Nanao's favorite birthday presents.


End file.
